1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to physical training equipment, especially as it relates to weight lifting. More particularly, the invention comprises a spring assisted spotter pin for a weight lifting power rack which allows a lifter to increase the load of a weight bar without risk of being pinned by the bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Weight lifters routinely use a power rack to support their weight bar such that the bar can be lifted from either a prone or a standing position. The power rack has spotter pins which hold the weight bar prior to and after a lift and also acts as a stop to prevent the weights from falling onto the lifter. Typically these spotter pins are mounted horizontally from the vertical members of the power rack by a series of mounting holes in the power rack legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,520, issued to Anibal Rodriquez on Jul. 11, 2000, presents a WEIGHT LIFTING SAFETY SYSTEM EMPLOYING CONSTANT FORCE SPRING, wherein an elliptical spring and an electrically driven jackscrew situated on each side of a weight lifting bench provides an emergency lifting device, activated by a foot switch, in the event the lifter become pinned by the weight bar. The present invention provides no active lifting for emergency situations, but rather provides a passive protection against pinning while providing a spring assisted lift for training.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,166,issued to Kevin Capizzo, et. al., on Nov. 23, 1999 , presents an ADJUSTABLE BARBELL PRESS APPARATUS, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,921,issued to Jeffrey S. Dawson on Oct. 20, 1998 presents a FREEWEIGHT BARBELL LIFTING EXERCISE MACHINE WITH USER CONTROLLABLE LIFT ASSIST AND SAFETY DEVICE, wherein a framework rising above a weight bench supports an electric winch or other similar lifting device to assist the lifter in the lift process or to aid in maintaining control of the weight bar after exerting himself to muscle exhaustion. Conversely, the present invention uses no electrical means to control the weight bar, relying instead on a spring to provide lift assist and a rigid bar to protect against dropping of the weight bar upon muscle exhaustion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,193,issued to Kenneth G. Colbo, Jr., on Jan. 25, 1994 , presents a BENCH-PRESS WEIGHT WORKOUT STATION WITH SMART FEATURES; U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,480,issued to James J. Lennox, et. al., on Aug. 25, 1992 , presents a BENCH PRESS EXERCISE APPARATUS; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,141,issued to Carl K. Towley, III, et. al., on Apr. 30, 1991 presents a BENCH PRESS WITH ADJUSTABLE SAFETY/RANGE LIMITING BARS, wherein spotter pins or limiting bars mounted to the vertical frame of a power rack provide a stopping bar to prevent the weight lifter from being pinned by the weight bar after muscle exhaustion and provides a shelf for resting the weight bar on in preparation for and after a lift. The present invention also provides spotter pins for protecting the weight lifter, but also provides a spring assist in the lifting process, which is lacking in Colbo; Lennox, et. al.; and Towley, III, et. al.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
In weight training, a lifter typically uses a power rack having spotter pins to support his weights prior to and after a lift. The spotter pins also provide assurance that the weights will not drop and pin him in the event he should loose control of the weights. These spotter pins are typically rigid bars adjustably mounted horizontally from the vertical members of the power rack through a series of adjustment holes in the vertical legs of the rack.
The present invention provides a spotter pin which not only provides the support for the weight bar and protection from dropped weights, but also provides lifting assist for improved training. Rather than being a rigid bar, as is typical in the prior art, the present invention includes a helical spring encased in a vinyl cover which flexes downwardly when the weight bar is placed on it, providing the lifter a degree of assistance in initiating a lift, thereby accelerating training. For mounting purposes and added safety, the present invention also incorporates a rigid brace below the spring.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a weight lifting spotter pin which is economical.
It is another object of the invention to provide a weight lifting spotter pin which is easy to install.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a weight lifting spotter pin which is safe to use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a weight lifting spotter pin which provides assistance in initiating a lift.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a weight lifting spotter pin which allows a lifter to increase his lift weight more rapidly.
It is again an object of the invention to provide a weight lifting spotter pin which provides a dampened stop a the end of a lift.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.